His Life part 2
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Sequel dari His Life.  Tatapan tajam dari iris onyx Sasuke nyaris membuatnya meleleh.  Demi Jashin. Susuk apa yang dipakai Sasuke hingga ia jadi setampan itu?  Siapa yang bisa tahan oleh pesona paras rupawan itu?


Sequel dari 'His Life'  
>Yang belum baca His life, saya sarankan baca itu dulu.<br>Buat yang reques sequel His life, semoga fic ini gak mengecewakan.  
>Juga buat Kecebong yang sudah bantu saya bikin judul, makasih banyak bong.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**Pair : Sasuke x (Rahasia?)***yang sudah baca His Life pasti tau*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Terlalu lama Sai tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya, tumpukan surat cinta dan puluhan kado yang terbungkus rapi berjajar di teras rumah.  
>Ini gila!<br>Dan yang paling gila adalah semuanya ditujukan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.  
>Surat cinta sebanyak ini? Seumur hidup, Sai hanya satu kali saja menerima surat cinta, itupun ketika ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.<br>Mengenaskan!

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya pelan dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi senyum palsunya.  
>Jemarinya dengan cepat meraih beberapa amplop yang tergeletak di lantai.<p>

"Karin, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Matsuri, Sizune, masih banyak lagi?" Raut wajah datar itu menyembunyikan rasa kesal di hatinya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Sai benar-benar sadar bahwa Sasuke memang lelaki tanpa cela, tak heran jika ia memiliki banyak_ fans._

"Tobi anak baik."

"..."

Sudut mata Sai melirik sumber suara, menangkap sosok remaja berwajah imut sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tobi anak baik."

"..."

"Tobi anak baik."

"..."

"Tobi anak baik."

"Sekali lagi kau katakan itu, ku bakar semua topengmu." Pancaran senyum itu terlihat bagai seringaian iblis di mata Tobi, seakan ada atmosfer yang membawa efek bulu kuduknya berdiri.  
>"... Errrr Tobi anak nakal."<p>

Tak peduli.  
>Sai mulai disibukkan dengan tumpukan kiriman dari para <em>fans<em> Sasuke, membereskan semua dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Permisi, apa benar Sasuke tinggal di sini?"

"Apa dia ada di rumah?"

"Tolong katakan padanya bahwa kami datang."

Gadis-gadis yang entah dari mana mereka berasal kini berada di depan Sai

Sai terdiam sekejap.  
>Otaknya memasuki masa<em> loading.<em>

"Maaf, nona-nona manis. Sasuke baru meninggal dunia kemarin, dan jenazahnya baru saja dimakamkan," jawab Sai sekenanya.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk." Pemuda yang bersangkutan tersedak ludah sendiri. Betapa syoknya setelah tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para gadis-gadis itu.  
>Apa Sai cemburu?<br>Tapi mengapa Sasuke dikatakan sudah meninggal?  
>Apa Sai ingin menjabat gelar janda kesepian bahkan sebelum menikah?<p>

"Apa maksudmu Sai?" Sasuke membuka suara yang seketika membuat gadis berparas pucat itu seolah mati kutu.  
>"Err... Ternyata mati suri ya?" Jari telunjuk Sai menggaruk bagian pipinya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal, menutupi rasa malu yang menggelitik nalarnya.<br>Sasuke merespon dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.  
>Sungguh, itu semua tak lucu.<p>

"Aku harus menyiapkan makanan dulu." Sai melesat pergi, seperti maling ayam yang sedang melarikan diri, menyiratkan tanya di benak Sasuke, sejak kapan Sai bisa memasak?

"Hay, nona-nona manis," ucap sang pemuda raven dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikeraskan, sukses membuat gadis-gadis penggemarnya _blueshing_ di tempat.

Tap!

Langkah Sai terhenti.  
>Telinganya sedikit berkedut, apa baru saja ia salah dengar? Sasuke memanggil gadis-gadis centil itu dengan sebutan... Manis?<br>Yang benar saja, Sai tak pernah sekalipun mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya manis.  
>Keterlaluan!<p>

"Adakah diantara kalian yang mau menemaniku _dinner_ nanti malam?"  
>Dahi Sai berkedut mendengar lontaran kata manis Sasuke, tak biasanya si pangeran es itu terlihat lembut.<p>

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku mengajak mereka _dinner_, Sai?" Sasuke menatap Sai yang kini terlihat tak beranjak dari tempatnya, berdiri dengan dua tangan yang mengepal erat, seringaian iblis terukir di bibir ranum Sasuke, seakan puas melihat reaksi cemburu dari gadisnya.

'Brengsek kau, Sasuke! Kau sengaja membuatku panas hah? Tunggu saja pembalasanku! Baka!' Rutukan rasa kesal itu sempurna bersembunyi di balik senyum lugu milik Sai.  
>"Tentu saja, kau boleh pergi dengan siapapun kau mau, Sasuke." Nada ramah mengalun dari bibir mungilnya, sama sekali tak mencerminkan rasa kesal.<p>

"...? Sai?" Tanya Sasuke yang nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.  
>Hey, bukan ini reaksi yang ia inginkan dari Sai, yang ia harapkan adalah Sai cemburu dan melempari gadis-gadis <em>fans girl <em>itu dengan sandal, atau setidaknya dengan sedikit menangis manja dan memukul dada bidang Sasuke.  
>Bukankah cemburu itu tanda cinta?<br>Bukankah itu sangat manis?

"Aku ke dalam dulu," ucap Sai kemudian berlalu pergi, menyisakan berjuta rasa kecewa di benak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini siapa dulu yang kau ajak makan malam?" Salah satu _fans girl_ yang berambut pirang melontarkan pertanyaan dengan malu-malu.

"... Sasuke?"

"Cih, siapa yang sudi kencan bersama kalian?"

BRAKKK!

Suara hantaman daun pintu yang ditutup dengan keras kontan membuat sang penggemar mengalami syok jantung.  
>Hancur sudah harapan mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan sang pujaan hati.<br>.

oOo

.

Jemari pucat itu mempermainkan pisau yang mengkilat, sekilas ia menatap refleksinya yang tergambar jelas di permukaan pisau, seberkas senyum malaikat tanpa dosa menghias paras manisnya.  
>"Aku akan mengoyakmu!" Jemari pucatnya membelai lembut mata pisau yang digenggamnya, memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar tajam, mata onyx yang lembut itu perlahan bertransisi dengan sorot psikopat haus darah.<br>" Terima pembalasanku, kepala ayam." Seringaian iblis itu mengambil tempat dibibirnya.

JLEEEB!

Ujung pisau tertancap sempurna di hamparan kulit putih yang mulus itu.  
>Seringaian kembali terukir di bibirnya, seakan ada kepuasan batin tersendiri yang membuat rasa kesalnya sedikit terobati, merasa senang bisa... menganiaya daging ayam di dapur.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sai?"

DEG!

Pemilik nama Sai itu terlonjak kaget.  
>Kekhusuk'annya dalam melakukan ritual buang kesal membuatnya tak sadar akan kedatangan sang pemuda raven.<br>"Sa-Sasuke. Kau mengejutkanku."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau pasti melamun hingga sekaget itu." Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melamun." Senyum kembali menghias paras manisnya.  
>Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sai.<br>"Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada curiga, ia melangkah makin mendekat, mencoba mengeliminasi jarak dengan Sai.

DEG!

Degup jantung Sai berpacu dengan cepat, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengerikan mendekat kearahnya, bisa saja pemuda rupawan di hadapannya adalah jelmaan iblis mesum.  
>Dan itu adalah pemikiran paling bodoh yang ada dalam angan Sai.<p>

Tap.

Sai mundur satu langkah.

Tap!

Sasuke maju satu langkah.

Tap... Tap...  
>Sai mundur dua langkah.<p>

Tap... Tap...  
>Sasuke turut maju dua langkah.<p>

Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...  
>Entah berapa meter jarak yang diambil gadis pucat ini, yang jelas harus masuk wilayah yang terbilang aman dari jangkauan sosok ayam buas di hadapannya.<p>

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Heran.  
>Mengapa Sai mundur sejauh itu? Aneh!<p>

Hey... Gadis mana yang tak takut saat menatap lawan jenisnya yang sedang bertampang hentai?  
>Apa benar, Sasuke bertampang hentai?<br>Atau Sai yang terlalu paranoid?

"Kenapa kau ini, Sai?"

"Err... Tidak apa-apa." Senyum, tetap tersenyum, itulah cara Sai mengatasi degup jantungnya semakin yang memburu. Tatapan tajam dari iris onyx Sasuke nyaris membuatnya meleleh.  
>Demi Jashin. Susuk apa yang dipakai Sasuke hingga ia jadi setampan itu?<br>Siapa yang bisa tahan oleh pesona paras rupawan itu?  
>Nalar gadis pucat itu seakan tenggelam karena jeratan pesona sang pemuda raven.<br>Sasuke menyeringai, mata onyx kebanggaannya kini menyorot kelinci kecil tak berdaya di sudut dinding.  
>"Tak bisa mundur lagi, eh?"<p>

Sai, gadis ini masih terus mempertahankan senyumnya tak peduli seberapa besar dorongan insting untuk BLUESHING. Tetap berpura-pura tenang dalam gejolaknya yang terbalut senyum palsu.  
>BRAK!<p>

Tubuh rampingnya dihimpit rapat oleh pria tampan di hadapannya, dapat dirasakan nafas hangat yang berhembus menghantam wajahnya.

Glek!

Sai menelan ludah susah payah, seolah ada atmosfer baru yang membuatnya merasakah panas menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, pantat ayam?"

"Hanya sedikit bersenang-senang."  
>Sasuke dapat merasakan getaran degup jantung Sai yang sangat cepat saat ini, sesuai prediksi.<p>

"Sa-Sasu-"  
>Sai tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi gugupnya ketika pemuda tampan itu makin mendekatkan wajajahnya, tatapan mata onyx yang tajam seakan mengikatnya secara tidak langsung.<p>

DEG!

Wajah Sasuke makin mendekat.

DEG!

Makin dekat.

DEG!

Tinggal beberapa senti meter lagi.

TLEPAK!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KEPALAMU KEJATUHAN CICAK!" Teriakan khas seorang gadis yang jijik pada cicak menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah, sebuah kepanikan yang nyaris tak pernah diperlihatkan oleh seorang Sai.

'Cih! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi! Dasar sial! Cicak laknat! Setelah ini kupastikan semua cicak di rumah ini akan punah!' Di balik wajah _stoic _yang mempesona tersimpan umpatan tak beraturan yang terus menggema di hati Sasuke.

TIIIING... TOONG...

"Sepertinya ada tamu, aku bukakan dulu," ucap Sasuke kemudian langsung melenggang pergi.

"Fiuuh..." Sai menyeka keringat dingin yang muncul di pelipisnya.  
>Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya grogi.<br>Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika cicak tak jatuh menimpa kepalanya.

.

oOo

.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut samar, memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi seakan mustahil dilakukan kali ini.  
>Bagaimana mungkin bisa bertampang datar jika Itachi ada di hadapannya? Membawa beberapa tas besar serta oleh-oleh khas desa berupa beberapa sisir pisang dan nanas yang mungkin itu hasil dari kebun Fugaku.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Rasa curiga singgah di benak Sasuke kala mendapati kakaknya yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya kau senang bila kakakmu datang." Seolah tak peduli dengan sikap dingin sang adik, Itachi tanpa dipersilahkan segera masuk dalam rumah, membawa serta barang-barang yang jumlahnya tak karuan banyaknya.  
>"Mana paman Madara?"<p>

"Tidak ada." ucap Sasuke judes.

"Hey, kau dingin sekali? Apa pantas kau memperlakukan kakakmu seperti itu? Durhaka." Sorot onyx menatap lekat kearah sang adik, menghantamkan _death glare_ tajam.

"Cih! Apa pantas kau ku panggil kakak?" Kilatan listrik kasat mata mengalir kuat dari mata onyx Sasuke.  
>Mengawali perang dingin kakak beradik Uchiha yang terulang kembali.<p>

"Siapa yang datang, Sasuke?" Sosok pucat berjalan menghapiri, beserta senyuman khasnya yang terpampang di parasnya, mengalihkan perhatian kedua pemuda tampan yang kini duel tatapan mata.

"Sai? Kaukah itu?" Itachi menatap takjup sosok Sai yang kini hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, tanda heran.

"Ini aku, Itachi. Terakhir aku kemari kau masih tingkat sekolah dasar."

"Wah, kak Itachi rupanya. Lama tak jumpa." Sai kembali menyajikan senyum, membuat sang pemuda tampan berkulit keriput itu meringis gemas dibuatnya.

"Tak ku sangka, gadis yang sangat kecil itu kini menjelma menjadi gadis seksi... Err maksudku gadis manis."

'Seksi katanya? Bahkan jarang sekali yang menyadari bahwa aku seorang gadis.' Pikir Sai dalam hati.

"Apa kabarmu, Nona manis?" Itachi meraih jemari putih Sai, mencium punggung tangannya berkali-kali, membuat si pemilik tangan pucat itu cengo beberapa saat, Sudut bibirnya berkedut, seolah lupa cara tersenyum dengan benar.

"Hentikan itu! Bodoh!" Merasa kesal, Sasuke menjambak buntut rambut milik Itachi, membuat sang pemilik rambut meringis kesakitan.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sasuke?"

"Kau yang apa-apaan?"  
>Kembali saling melempar tatapan sinis.<p>

Sai merasa ada aura aneh di antara kedua lelaki itu, seolah ada asap hitam pekat yang mengelilingi kakak beradik itu.  
>Mungkin berlebihan, namun itulah yang di bayangkan oleh gadis manis berparas pucat itu.<br>"Err... Kak Itachi mencari ayah kan? Beliau ada di ruang tengah."  
>Satu-satunya jalan terbaik adalah menggeret salah satu dari mereka sebelum perang Uchiha meledak dalam rumahnya.<p>

oOo

"Jadi, kau dipecat dari tempat kerjamu?" Madara menyamankan duduknya di sofa merah hati di ruang tengah.

"Benar paman, ada kesalah pahaman dengan atasan" jawab Itachi dengan nada santun.

"Bukankah kau dipecat karena ketahuan sering memakai baju pelangganmu di tempat laundry, eh?" sindir Sasuke dengan paras yang terhias seringaian.

JLEEB!

Itachi menunduk seketika.  
>Lontaran kata yang singkat, padat dan jelas dari Sasuke itu... Tepat sekali.<p>

"Uhfufufu," Sai menahan tawanya, membuat paras Itachi merona merah karena malu.

'Kurang ajar kau, Sasuke! Kau telah mempermalukan aku di depan Sai dan juga juga calon ayah mertua, lihat saja nanti, pasti kubalas kau.' Itachi mengepalkan jemarinya yang gatal, sorot matanya menghantam tajam pada raut wajah datar Sasuke.  
>Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan Seringaian penuh kemenangan.<p>

"Sudah-sudah, setelah ini kau juga bisa tinggal di sini."

DIIEEENGGG...

Seakan dihantam gelombang tsunami.  
>Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Sasuke.<br>Mengapa? Mengapa Itachi jadi ikut tinggal di sini?  
>"Hahahaha... Terima kasih ayah, err... Maksudku paman." Ekspresi girang terbentuk spontan di paras Itachi, sekilas matanya menatap kearah sang adik, mata yang seolah mengatakan 'Lihatlah! Keberuntungan selalu bersamaku.'<br>Sasuke hanya memberi respon dengan memutar bola matanya.  
>Entah mengapa setiap bertemu Itachi selalu saja ada hal yang membuat jemarinya terasa gatal.<p>

"Tunggu paman!" Ucap Sasuke. "Cukup aku saja yang menjadi beban keluarga ini."

"Apa?" Madara, Itachi, Sai menlontarkan kata bersama, serta diliputi tanda tanya yang sama.  
>"Dia makannya banyak, bisa-bisa jatah beras sebulan akan habis dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu."<p>

Hening mendominasi.  
>Sungguh tak logis saat mendengar ucapan Uchiha Sasuke yang membahas hal tak penting.<p>

"... Ahahaha ternyata kau juga punya selera humor, Sasuke." Madara tertawa ringan, seolah menikmati lawakan yang disugukan sang pemuda raven.

'Hey! Aku tidak bercanda!' Bantin Sasuke menjerit frustasi.  
>Demi Jashin. Apa yang membuat pemuda keriput itu selalu bernasib baik?<p>

"Ya sudah, Sai, antarkan Itachi ke kamarnya."

"Baik. Mari kak Itachi, ku antar ke kamar."

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sai menatap ragu refleksinya di cermin, ia seolah tak mengenali sosok manis di hadapannya yang kini mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna biru tua, serta rok pendek berwarna hitam.  
>Bagai sebuah mimpi jika seorang Sai menggunakan rok pendek, seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia membayangkan akan menggunakan rok, tapi mengapa justru mengenakannya saat ini?<br>Sebuah jawaban yang logis adalah keinginan untuk diakui bahwa ia juga seorang gadis.  
>Sai bertekat, mulai saat ini ia akan berusaha jadi seperti gadis pada umumnya.<br>Berkali-kali menghirup nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah keluar kamar.  
>Langkah kecil mewakili keraguan hatinya.<br>"Semoga tidak ada yang tertawa melihatku begini," gumamnya pelan disela pergerakan kakinya yang lambat akibat sulit melangkah menggunakan rok.

"Sai?" Pemuda berambut raven manautkan alisnya.

"Kak Sai?" Pemuda berparas imut menyajikan senyum lugu.

Hening.

"Eh? Apa aku kelihatan aneh?" Sai menggaruk tengkuknya, nalar seolah ditenggelamkan rasa malu yang dalam.

"Cih, kau terlihat seperti banci taman lawang."

Kedutan samar nampak di kening Sai, air mukanya mengalami perubahan cukup drastis kala mendengar opini dari sang pemuda raven.  
>Seberkas senyum ringan dipaksa menggembang di bibir mungilnya.<br>"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Kau jelek!" Ucap Sasuke pedas, seakan menusuk batin Sai secara terang-terangan.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!"

"Mengapa kau memakiku brengsek, hah?" Pertanyaan tanpa rasa penyesalan mengalun lancar dari bibir sang pemuda raven, sukses membuat Sai merasakan panas di area kepalanya.  
>"SASUKE BODOH." Maki Sai dengan volume lantang.<br>raut wajah kalem telah lepas sempurna dari paras pucatnya, tergantikan dengan ekspresi kesal yang mendominasi.  
>"Che! Kenapa kau jadi marah begitu?" Sasuke menyeringai.<p>

"KARENA KAU BODOH! KAU TIDAK PEKA!"

"Ada apa denganmu, Sai? Mengapa kau begitu marah?" Sasuke menampakkan raut heran.  
>"Kau pikir untuk apa aku berpakaian begini, hah? Untukmu, agar kau tak dicap sebagai orang gay karena berpacaran denganku." Raut wajah kesal masih mendominasi paras pucatnya, mungkin belum pernah ia marah seperti ini sebelumnya.<p>

Hening menyelimuti.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sai.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ada sedikit urusan."

"..." Sai menundukkan kepalanya.  
>Demi Jashin. Tak akan pernah lagi ia memakai rok.<p>

.

.

oOo

.

.  
>Tokyo telah ditenggelamkan keheningan malam, rembulan nampak bulat sempurna, menghias hamparan langit luas. Sai menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang sang purnama yang menyiram cahaya lembut keemasan, sekilas ia merapatkan mantelnya, pelindung tubuh dari ganasnya angin malam.<p>

"Sedang menunggu Sasuke?" Madara membuka daun pintu, menghampiri Sai yang kini berdiri nyaman di teras rumah.  
>"A-Ayah?" Semu merah terlukis di paras pucatnya.<p>

"Masuklah, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, mungkin Sasuke masih ada urusan."

"Urusan apa yang membuatnya tiap hari pulang terlambat?"

"Wah... Anak ayah mulai meragukan Sasuke rupannya."

"Jangan menggodaku!" Terselip raut kesal di wajah datar Sai.  
>"Ahahaha maaf-maaf."<p>

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Sai melenggang pergi begitu saja, menyisakan rasa heran di pikiran Madara.  
>"Hey... Mau kemana? Seorang gadis tak baik pergi malam-malam begini."<p>

Sai memutar pandangannya, menatap wajah Madara dengan wajah terhias senyum palsu.  
>"Apa ada yang menganggapku gadis?"<p>

.

oOo

.

Malam semakin larut.  
>Jalanan kota Tokyo nampak sepi, hanya ditemani lampu-lampu yang berpender di tepian jalan.<br>Sai mempercepat langkahnya, entah ada dorongan apa yang membuatnya ingin berjalan-jalan malam ini, biasanya ia lebih menikmati menghabiskan waktu di rumah meski hanya sekedar melukis.  
>Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak tenang saat berdiam diri di rumah. Entah apa itu.<p>

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya menangkap kafe yang menyuguhkan konsep bangunan minimalis dengan struktur kaca yang mendominasi. "Menikmati secangkir kopi hanyat mungkin enak." Sai mengembangkan senyum tipis, jemarinya membuka pintu bangunan kafe, matanya menatap kesekeliling, sebuah tempat yang lumayan ramai, terlihat bahwa kini meja-meja telah dipenuhi berpasang muda-mudi yang terbenam akan romantisme, sebuah rutinitas yang wajar terjadi di malam minggu. Sungguh ironis, disaat ia melihat pasangan kasmaran yang berbagi kasih, justru ia hanya datang seorang diri.  
>Sunggingan senyum miris terbentuk di hamparan bibir kecilnya.<br>'Mungkin tak berguna meratapi nasib saat ini.' Gadis itu melangkah pelan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong di ujung bangunan.  
>Belum sampai langkahnya di tujuan, matanya dikejutkan akan pemandangan yang menyesakkan.<p>

DEG!

Seketika langkahnya terhenti, matanya terpaku pada satu sosok yang kini duduk santai bersama dengan beberapa gadis di sekitarnya.  
>"Tidak mungkin." Sai menggeleng pelan, mencoba tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sepasang mata onyxnya.<br>Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat, seakan ada belati yang menikam batinnya.

Sakit! Sangat sakit!

Jemarinya tanpa sadar meremas bagian depan bajunya, seakan ingin mengurangi perih di hatinya.

Brukk!

Tubuh pucat itu terjatuh saat karyawan kafe tanpa sengaja menabraknya dengan cukup keras, tumpahan kopi hitam pekat menodai mantel coklat karamel yang dikenakannya.  
>Sebuah pertunjukan instan yang sukses membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada gadis berparas pucat itu.<br>Tak terkecuali sosok tampan berambut raven yang kini terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf, saya tidak sengaja," ucapan penuh nada gemetaran keluar dari bibir sang karyawan.  
>"Tak apa," jawab Sai singkat kemudian lekas meninggalkan kafe dengan gelagatnya yang terlihat panik.<p>

Sasuke tercekat.  
>Dengan cepat ia mengejar sosok gadis yang kini terus berlari seakan tanpa tujuan.<br>'Apa dia melihatku?' dadanya terasa sesak, berbagai firasat buruk mulai mendominasi pikiran pemuda tampan itu.

"SAI." Panggil pemuda itu disela-sela nafas terengahnya.  
>Tak menyahut, Sai hanya mempercepat larinya.<p>

"Sai, kumohon tunggu."

Tap!

Sosok bernama Sai itu berhenti, membalik tubuhnya menghadap sang pemuda raven, menampakkan wajah yang terbalut senyum palsu.

"Ya?"

"Sai, yang tadi itu-"

"Tak apa Sasuke, kau berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang kau mau," untaian kata mengalun lembut dari bibir kecilnya, senyum simpul masih mendominasi bibirnya, menutup perih hatinya dengan sempurna.  
>Sasuke menatap gadis pucat itu dengan tatapan nanar, perih hatinya mendengar penuturan manis dari Sai.<br>Sekeras apapun usaha Sai untuk menampakkan senyum manisnya, Sasuke masih dapat melihat kilatan jejak air mata di pipi yang kini dipenuhi serpihan rona merah.

Blek!

Sasuke mendekap erat sosok rapuh dihadapannya, mengunci seluruh pergerakan sang gadis dengan lengan besarnya.

"Kumohon, lepas!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau mendengarku."

Hening mendominasi, sayup-sayup terdengar desir angin yang menggelitik dedaunan rindang.

"Di sana, aku hanya bekerja." Sasuke membuka suara, sama sekali tak merubah posisinya

"Jadi host? Begitu?" Tanya Sai lembut namun tersirat sebuah sindiran di rangkaian katanya.  
>Sasuke makin mengeratkan dekapannya,"Sai, aku hanya menjadi penyanyi kafe."<p>

"Kau brengsek! Kau pembohong!" Suara bergetar saat sebulir air mata tergelincir dari kelopak matanya.  
>"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak berbohong, aku memang hanya berkerja di sana, sekedar penyanyi kafe."<p>

"Bernyanyi sambil berkencan, hah?."

"Sai, yang kau lihat tadi hanya manager kafe, emh... Memang ada beberapa fansku yang di sana, tapi itu hanya karena mereka putri dari atasanku."

Hening...  
>Tak sepatah katapun terlontar dari bibir Sai, terlalu kaku untuk bicara saat ini.<p>

"Apa kau tau, untuk apa aku melakukan ini semua?"

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak mau tau! Aku benci padamu! Sasuke bodoh." jawab Sai, tubuh ringkihnya berusaha berontak dari rengkuhan rapat sang pemuda raven.

"Ini demi kau, Sai!"

Deg!

Pergerakan Sai terhenti secara spontan.  
>Nalarnya berusaha mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.<br>Apa maksud dari semua ini?  
>Seolah tersesat dalam rasa heran, gadis itu hanya terpaku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.<p>

Dekapan Sasuke mengendur, perlahan kedua jemari besarnya menangkap kedua sisi pipi Sai. Menatapnya lekat.

"Ini demi kau, Sai." Sasuke kembali menegaskan perkataannya, berbuah tanda tanya besar dibenak gadis berparas pucat di hadapannya.

"Alasanku terus bekerja akhir-akhir ini-" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya, jemarinya meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celana jeansnya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati.  
>"-Untuk membeli ini, untukmu." Sasuke membuka kotak kecil ditangannya, menampakkan cincin mungil dengan mata berlian berwarna putih bening.<p>

Sai tercekat.

"Sasuke." Sai mendesis pelan, kedua mata onyxnya menatap Sasuke dengan sorot tak percaya.

"Kau boleh menganggapku egois."

"Ha?"

"Karena aku ingin mengikatmu di usiamu yang belum genap dua puluh tahun, tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau sampai diambil orang lain."

"Sa-Sasuke." Sai seolah kehabisan kata.  
>"Kau boleh menganggapku egois karena aku ingin memilikimu seorang diri, aku tak suka melihatmu berdandan layaknya seorang gadis karena aku takut akan ada orang yang melirikmu selain aku."<p>

Seolah ada desiran di hati Sai.  
>Syok memang, tapi ungkapan Sasuke tadi seolah membawa angin sejuk yang membuatnya dapat bernafas lega.<p>

"Soal ucapanku yang menyebutmu jelek itu... Bohong."

"Bohong?" Sai masih bingung dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ya. Sebenarnya, kau sangat manis ketika mengenakan rok, hanya saja-" Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, membuat gadis berparas pucat itu tercengang akan kalimatnya.  
>"-Aku hanya takut nantinya akan muncul pesaing, aku tak suka jika kau dilirik pria lain, bahkan Itachi sekalipun."<p>

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti, dua pasang mata onyx kini saling pandang dalam kedamaian.

"Semuanya sudah jelas kan, nona?" Sasuke memakaikan cincin cantik itu di jari manis Sai.  
>Sai mengangguk kecil, rona merah samar menghias paras manisnya.<br>"Cih. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Sai. Kau membuatku ingin melahapmu." Sasuke berujar penuh nada canda.

Seulas senyum geli mengembang di bibir mungil Sai, paras pucat terlihat samar akibat tertutup rona merah.  
>Sasuke mendaratkan satu kecupan penuh afeksi di kening Sai, menghanyutkan dua insan dalam satu aliran kasih.<p>

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Mengapa cincinnya kau pakaikan sekarang?"

"Wah! Benar juga, seharusnya saat aku menikah denganmu, kalau begitu kembalikan dulu."

"Tidak! Sudah terlajur ku pakai, tak bisa dilepas."

"Hey, jangan curang, kembalikan dulu."

"Tidak."

"Ku bilang kembalikan."

"Ti-dak."

"..."

"..."

"Kau mulai nakal, Sai."

"Aha."

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Omake~<p>

Berpasang-pasang mata di balik pohon rindang tengah memandang dua insan kasmaran.  
>Memandang dengan sorot mata antusias, jepretan kamera tak henti menyala.<br>Cairan merah kental mengucur deras dari hidung mereka.

Mereka adalah Para... Fujoshi sejati.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE YAOI."

* * *

><p>Makasih banget buat semua yang sudah review fic 'His Life'<br>Buat Rin nara seasui, Rei-kun 541, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, what the, Uchiateme, kecebong, Ryhyuuga, Sasuhinabelover, Reichan, Nejjinee, naru naru sukoi, sasu-sasu naru, Ind, Jeevas Missa LawlietRiver Keehl.  
>Tanpa review dari kalian, saya gak mungkin bikin sequel ini, haha xD.<br>Yap. Sekali lagi makasih banyak.

Akhir kata, mohon review ya...  
>Setidaknya biar saya semangat bikin fic *plak*<p> 


End file.
